Love Under the Sakura Blossoms
by Jewelprincess7
Summary: When Rukia is taken advantage of, a 'mysterious stranger' helps her. What are his motives? And why does Rukia stop speaking? Romance/Hurt/Comfort. ByaRuki. AU! And some OOC as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**_ **Okay, now that I have your attention. This is rated 'M' for several reasons. The first scene (not to ruin the story or anything) is a rape scene. If you want to skip it, just skip to the next line break. I am not making fun of rape victims, nor do I perceive raping someone to be morally right. I have a few friends who have been rape victims, and want to inform others of the consequences on the victims as well as the victim's close ones. On a lighter note, I want this to be encouraging, that no matter what you have been put through, I believe that it is possible to find love and happiness :3 Sorry for the long-windedness, and I apologize if some of y'all don't agree with me. Without further ado, please enjoy the Byarukiness 3**

* * *

Rukia flinched as the brash, young man in front of her leaned in closely. His breath reeked of alcohol, and she regretted her decision to visit him that night. Obviously the "AA"* class he had gone to wasn't working well for him. The man let out a feral growl, and slapped her, hard, to get her attention. Her face was probably bruised, Rukia thought. That would be difficult to explain to her friends.

His rough voice slurred, with the affects of the alcohol, and Rukia tried to escape. However, regardless of being drunk, the man was strong, and shoved her into the wall. Rukia let out a yelp. "Tryin' ta git away, now, ey, Ruukki-chan?" The beloved use of her nickname, accompanied by the situation, provoked her to tear up a little. She bit her lip slightly, and whispered softly, "Hai, Renji. Please, let me go." Renji grinned when she said his name. She struggled, but he overpowered her and held her wrists above her head. He grabbed her waist, and leaned down and sloppily placed his lips over hers.

Rukia struggled, hard. This wasn't her first kiss, but she didn't want anything else to happen. Renji, on the other hand, was enjoying feeling her try and escape, knowing that she would fail in the end. He nibbled on her earlobe, kissing and sucking down her neck. Tears leaked down her face, and she breathed in, about to scream out, when she felt the tip of a sharp blade against her throat.

"R-Renji? Wh-what are you-?" Renji slammed his hand against her lips and she flinched upon impact, the back of her skull hitting the brick wall. Renji put his finger to his lips in an exaggerated motion, shhh.

"Rukiaa-chaan, we both know, know what will happen when ya scream. So don't go tryin' nothinn' on mah now," Rukia clenched her teeth; she knew what Renji was referring to. If she tried to scream, he would resort to more painful tactics to shut her up permanently. He knew her better than anyone, and he knew what her weaknesses were. She nodded slightly, and he put his knife away. She tried removing her mind from her body. She could feel the things that were being done to her, but she removed herself from them, and imagined that she was with her onee-chan. They were lying in a field, when suddenly, a pain unlike any she had ever felt wracked her whole body. Fear overwhelmed all her senses, and her body screamed at the intrusion. Her mind was jerked back to the present, and before she could make a sound, Renji covered her mouth with his and bit her tongue. She felt more uncomfortable then she had in her life.

She wasn't an idiot; she grew up in Inuzuri. She knew that Renji had just taken the one thing precious she had left to offer; her virginity. She felt strange, filthy. Renji moaned before releasing in her, and pulling out abruptly. He pulled up his pants and walked out of the alley, as if nothing had happened. She moaned softly, feeling strong pains in her hips and back, where he had rammed her against the wall. She sank to the ground, her violet eyes glancing furtively, searching for anyone or anything that posed a threat. Tears threatened to overcome her well-built walls, but she refused to let them. Seeing that no one was there, she curled up in a ball, protecting herself as best as she could.

Every move ached, and Rukia, the orphan, had nowhere to go.

* * *

As a child, being an orphan meant that one must fend for oneself. There was no room for compassion. Those who were compassionate died of hunger. Rukia learned this the hard way; since she was short and petite, many of the older children brushed her aside to snag the meager amounts of food laid before them. Rukia soon learned to be agile and be strong enough to fend for herself. By the time she found a friend, she was about 7 or 8. After years of living in the orphanage, she was not hasty in her decisions. This 'Renji' who befriended her was one to be wary of, but she could no longer afford to refuse any help given to her. Renji taught her what it was like to be strong and compassionate, without being unjust or overbearing.

Rukia knew that she had it much better than others in the orphanage; she had a friend, and that was all that mattered.

Tears streamed down her face, as she slowly closed the doors to her heart. A searing pain raced through her, not in a physical sense, but in an emotional way. It was the sound of a heart being shattered, past the point of repair. Her body longed to let out a sob, but it ached to move, so she whimpered a pitiful moan. How she longed to be strong in a moment as perilous as such, and she forced her burning muscles to pull her into a sitting position. She panted heavily, and saw a light coming from the direction Renji left. Rukia gasped and immediately tried to stifle it, trying to conceal any evidence of her presence. She knew it was futile, and she awaited her fate silently, shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya had been invited to go to a party, but declined on the premise of being late to a reunion with a friend. It was a lousy excuse, but the elders of the Kuchiki family seemed to believe it. He strolled the streets lazily, not looking for anything in particular, but taking everything in. Byakuya turned towards his favorite family-style shop, just past an unlit alleyway. A young, tattooed man exited the alley, stumbling slightly. He appeared to be raging drunk. Byakuya scoffed as the man tripped over his own feet.

Byakuya entered the restaurant and ordered his usual meal. But something was tugging at his mind and wouldn't leave him. So much so, that he paid for the bill and then requested it as a take-out order. Kuchiki Byakuya's instincts were never wrong, and he sensed that something happened with that red-haired punk. That gleam in his eyes, the malicious smirk he had pasted to his face. So Byakuya quickly passed the alleyway and looked for the ginger, but he was nowhere to be found. Byakuya rubbed his temple in annoyance; he decided to go to the alley and see if the strange man left anything behind.

Byakuya turned on the flashlight function on his phone, to have the spotlight land on a petite girl, surrounded by a puddle of blood. He nearly dropped his phone in his surprise. She sat still, curled in the fetal position, her lilac dress in tatters and blood-spattered. He hastily checked her injuries. He knew the problem immediately, and he boiled in anger at the jerk who left her there. Byakuya wordlessly whipped off his coat and gently wrapped it around the girl. She moaned, and he continued what he was doing. He scooped her up, and she looked up at him, through half-mast eyes. He was awestruck at their majestic shade of violet, full of sorrow and pain. Her brow knitted in confusion, but before she could speak, Byakuya did.

"Hush for now. I'll take care of you," he said gently, letting it be known to her that he was not a threat. She exhaled shakily, and clutched onto his opaque white button-down as if it was a lifeline. Byakuya hastily decided to take her back to his home, where he could safely watch her without any problems from his family members. He didn't understand why he felt this overwhelming urge to protect her, but he decided to not argue with his instincts.

* * *

Upon awakening, Rukia found herself in a strange place. She looked around; she sat on a bed with fluffy pillows, and in a well-furbished room. Everything she set her eyes upon was light pink; the curtains, the comforter, and even the walls were graced with this color. Suddenly, the previous night's events came flooding back to her mind, and she panicked. Where in the world was she? The last thing she remembered was Renji's back as he walked away from her. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she yanked the covers up to her chin. A man walked in, holding a tray with steaming foods on it. His hair was jet black, with clips holding pieces back, and his stormy grey eyes met hers.

He gently set the tray down near her, and pulled up a chair near her bedside. His voice was low, and it rumbled through her, "You need to try and get some food down. You look like you haven't had a good meal in a long time,". She nodded, but kept her mouth shut. He continued, "I am a doctor, from the Gotei 13, so may I take a look at your injuries? I took a brief look last night, but I didn't do anything intrusive. I just want to make sure that you don't have internal injuries. If you don't want to, I won't make you, although I would recommend that you have someone check it out." She nodded slowly. He frowned slightly.

"My name is Byakuya. Kuchiki Byakuya. Can you speak at all?" The girl hesitated, but shook her head. He pondered for a moment, then reached over to the bedside stand and pulled a pad of paper and pen from a drawer. "Can you write?" The girl nodded. He handed her the pad and paper, and requested, "Can you please tell me what you are thinking? And perhaps what you would like me to call you?"

She thought a moment before scribbling words on the paper hastily, and then she turned the paper around so he could see it clearly. She then shoveled food down her throat as he read.

_'Thank you for taking me in. I currently don't have a place to stay, and I don't have the money to pay you for medical expenses. I should probably leave, since I cannot afford to be in debt. My name is Rukia; I have no last name.'_ At the end of the note, she had drawn a picture of a bunny holding a flower. He resisted the urge to grin.

"Rukia," Byakuya said her name, testing its feel on his lips, "Believe me, you have no need to worry about costs. If you take advantage of my kindness, then we'll see about you paying for anything. But for now, just focus on getting better, ne?" Rukia bit her lip, and wrote something else down.

_'I just want you to promise me that you won't hurt me. Then, and only then, will I allow you to do a routine check-up on me.'_ Byakuya let a small smile make it's way to his face, and nodded. It was a start.

* * *

**AN: *AA- Alcoholics Anonymous is a group for people strugglng with alcohol addictions.**

**I realize that this is somewhat of a dark chapter, and there will be plenty of angst, Byaruki fluff, and a cameo appearance of Ichigo and the gang! :3 Please R&R! Tell me if it's terrible and to never write again (which I hope you wouldn't do *begs with puppy dog eyes*) or tell me what I could do to make it better. **

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OUTLINED, BUT AFTER THAT, anything could happen! So review with plot pandas and ideas, and I'll see what I can do. :3 Thanks for reading! 3 -jewelprincess7**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since I forgot to put it in the last chapter,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo. T_T Believe me, if I owned them, there would be some CRAZY happenings in Soul Society/ Hueco Mundo/ Las Noches/ Karakura. XD **

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! It's one of the best feelings EVER to check your email and see that you have about 20 notifications from people reading your story *sniffs happily*. And if you've read this far down the AN, kudos to you! Pat yourself on the back; you deserve it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Rukia had entered Byakuya's home, and he still didn't understand why he had taken such an interest in her. It wasn't like he was attracted to her physically at first glance. No, he had felt a stirring in his heart upon seeing her broken and shivering, all alone. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. So he decided to take a walk in his garden to get a chance to breathe and relax.

The sakura blossoms fluttered down along the well-worn path in his small garden. He tilted his face towards the moon, and let a brief smile grace his face as he thought of the perfect night it was. However, he sensed a presence behind him. Without turning around, he said softly, "Come out. I know you're there." Slow light steps behind him kept him on the alert. Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya saw a small figure come to stand next to him. Rukia. He turned marginally, taking in her presence.

"Rukia, is anything wrong?" The girl shook her head quickly. He nodded and remained quiet. Rukia liked that he didn't force conversation upon her. She wasn't ready for it yet. And even if she did want to speak, she didn't have the confidence that she could keep her composure. She reached up and tugged on the sleeve of his kimono, asking a silent question. "Yes, you can stay out here with me. Couldn't sleep again?" Rukia nodded.

Byakuya started walking again, and Rukia trailed slightly behind him. He sat slowly on a bench, and motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, and gazed up at the moon with reverence. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off of the vision that sat before him. Her rosy lips were parted slightly, her face pale in the moonlight. Her violet eyes sparkled happily as her face tilted up, basking in the moonlight. He sighed, relieved. She turned slightly, hearing his exhalation.

"This is the first time I've seen your eyes smile," he said. Realizing the oddness of his statement, he blushed. The 28th heir to the Kuchiki branch of the Gotei 13 blushed. He tried to make up for this statement, and coughed. Rukia made a noise, and he quickly looked up at her. She had a smile on her face. For the first time in over a week, she had smiled. He weakly smiled back, embarrassed.

"Ano.. What I meant to say was that you had a look in your eyes that I hadn't seen this week. Before, you looked desolate and hopeless. But while looking at the moon, you had a look of contentment, and dare I say, peace." He looked at her delicate features, and reached out a hand to brush away a stray bang from her face. Before reaching it, he realized what he was doing, and paused, a pained look flitted across his face. She tilted her head, and lightly touched his extended hand with her own. She brought it to her face and let go. Byakuya nodded, her reassurance obvious through her simple gestures.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and released a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. As she dozed, her head leaned to rest upon his shoulder. He remained stoic, knowing that her falling asleep in his presence meant that she had some trust in him, no matter how miniscule it might be. He shut his eyes, hoping to get some rest before sunrise.

The sun was rising, and Rukia was sprinting towards it with all of her might. Despite how fast she ran, her feet seemed bogged down in mud, and she could sense someone nearing behind her. She couldn't seem to make herself turn around, and she cursed as she tripped. She heard a harsh chuckle, and shuddered as she realized to whom the voice belonged. The tattooed man flipped her over, shoving her aching muscles into a forced position. She tried opening her mouth, but now words would come. She willed away the tears behind her eyes; she refused to cry now. Her voice wouldn't come to her. But then she remembered; Byakuya. He would help her, she remembered, and so she let out a piercing scream!

" ..kia. ….ukia! Rukia!" A voice jolted her from her sleep. She reached out her arms, shaking from fear. A warm hand held onto hers, and she opened her eyes to meet concerned slate grey ones. He rubbed her back as she trembled. "A nightmare?" Rukia nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

"Gomenasai." She mouthed. His tense shoulders relaxed, and he stroked her hair.

"Don't apologize, Rukia. After going through.. that.. anyone would have emotional trauma. It's okay. Just don't keep it all inside, ne?" Rukia nodded, and took a deep breath. She drew herself up and bowed deeply to Byakuya. He lifted her chin.

"No thanks necessary." He said sternly, but not harshly. She understood his message. He thought of a distraction, "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Rukia raised her brow and stared at him, confused. He smiled in response. "I'm just thinking that perhaps today we could do something different, instead of staying at the house. Of course, if that is what you wish to do, I won't hold you back." She nodded and bit her lip. She pulled the pad from her kimono and wrote:

'Would Byakuya-sama be interested in seeing a performance?' Byakuya chuckled lightly.

"I would love to see a performance with you, and there is no need for such formalities; just Byakuya is fine." Rukia flushed deep red and nodded her understanding. "Now, what did you want to see?" Rukia looked up hesitantly, and wrote down something else.

'There is a performance done by the local magician. It features a bunny named "Chappy". It's a free show, but it has many interesting magic tricks. It's not just for children, although it is a kid-friendly show.' Byakuya nodded. He then clapped loudly, and a servant came rushing to where they sat.

"Please assist Rukia in finding something befitting for today's performance. I assume it will be more casual than formal," He looked to her for guidance, and she nodded. "And if she requests anything, be willing to do whatever she asks. Immediately." The servant nodded and bowed deeply. "Ah, Rukia, this is Yuzu-kun, and she will help you with anything you need assistance with. She is one of the best servants I have, and I trust her explicitly, so no need to worry. And she will not pry into your business if you request." Rukia smiled again, faintly, and followed Yuzu to another wing of the mansion. Yuzu remained very quiet, and only spoke a few words in helping Rukia pose to fasten her clothing.

As Rukia slipped on a borrowed pair of flip-flops, she turned and bowed deeply towards Yuzu, who immediately requested, "Rukia-san. Please don't bow to me. Byakuya-sama hasn't taken interest in anyone for a long time. You.. are very different from anyone he has ever introduced me to. Everyone else has always been work-related. He has never brought a lady home, and you are a very fine lady. It has been a pleasure to serve you." Yuzu said, pink dusting her pale cheeks. Rukia felt the sincerity in the girl's voice, and nodded her thanks with a brief smile, as she left the house to find Byakuya.

Byakuya checked his watch; it had been almost a half hour. Did all girls take this long to get ready? He turned to glance at his porch, when he saw her walking towards him. Floating was a better word. She had minimal makeup, with a touch of lip-gloss and mascara to accent her wide, purple eyes and rosy lips. Yuzu had picked a light blue, floral print sundress that barely brushed her knees. Rukia stood, admiring Byakuya as well. His navy blue button-down accented his wiry frame and chiseled features well. She blushed when she realized that she was appraising him as much as he was appraising her.

Byakuya held out his hand to her, "Rukia, you look lovely. Would you care to lead the way to this magic show?" She fought her first instinct to run away, because he might take advantage of her, and took his hand in her own. She led the way, down the main streets, and turned into a unique shop that advertised candy. On first glance, Byakuya was very suspicious, but with a reassuring look from Rukia, he followed, albeit cautiously.

Several children sat in the rows, and Rukia picked seats near the back, so the magician would not see her. Since she knew him personally, it might be a problem if he chose her for a trick.

A man walked onstage, wearing a strange robe, with clogs and a pinstriped hat concealing his facial features. He introduced himself as Urahara Kisuke, and then began the show. Byakuya noted that Rukia's attention strayed little to none from the rabbit named "Chappy" during nearly the whole show. After the final trick, where he begged someone from the audience to participate, the lights brightened, and everyone began collecting their belongings so they could leave. Rukia grabbed Byakuya's hand and started to leave, when someone shouted her name. She froze, and turned.

Byakuya was surprised when he heard her voice murmur, "I-Ichigo."

* * *

**AN: My first cliffie! *grins evilly* Sort of sorry about it, but not really XD**

**Ano: Umm, Excuse me**

**Gomenasai: I'm very sorry!**

**-sama: Royalty/ higher in ranking**

**-san: suffix to show respect**

**Ummm. I think that's about it! Oh! Sorry if it's a bit (really) dark and heavy. There will be some comedic relief. However, since this is a dramatic, realistic piece, I am unsure how light it will get. There will be PLENTY of fluff, however. XD Please R&R so that I can write better for you guys! It helps a ton! Thank you for your support! *bows* -jewelprincess7**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there! Thank you very much for all the reviews/ follows/ favorites! :3 I am so excited for this chapter! Ahhh! Tell me what you think about it! Btw, this chapter DOES have a WHOLE lot of Ichiruki-ness. I promise that I do have my reasons for it :D To add some drama to the *not-already-filled-with-crazy-scenario-possibilities* plot. XD I figured it would add depth and characterize them a whole lot more. I hope that y'all enjoy! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, or Byakuya *sobs*. Oh, how I wish I owned Byakuya *fangirls and nosebleeds***

* * *

Ch. 3

Byakuya watched the scene unfold, taking in important details. Rukia clung tighter to his hand, and slightly moved behind him. This boy, who she called 'Ichigo', rushed towards them. His orange hair was blinding, and Byakuya had to squint for a moment. Byakuya then stepped completely in front of Rukia, and Ichigo slowed and eventually halted.

"Rukia! I tried calling you; what happened?" Ichigo said, breathlessly. Rukia shook her head, and Byakuya translated.

"She has been staying with me, and had no need for access to a telephone." He said sternly, glaring at the boy. Rukia tugged at his sleeve, and he glanced at her. Her eyes spoke volumes, and he sighed. "She wasn't trying to ignore you; she's been trying to gather her thoughts before she speaks to anyone."

"The fam has been so worried about you!" He saw her face drop, and she smiled sadly to herself. Ichigo gritted his teeth and reached for Rukia, "She has been staying at my house, with my family, and I think that she can voice her own opinions. Right, Rukia?" He grabbed her arm, forcefully, but not hard enough to hurt. Ichigo noticed how her whole body tensed and shook.

Byakuya shoved him away, and faced her, to calm her down. "Look at me; only me. Rukia, Rukia?" She looked into his eyes fearfully. "Good. Rukia, would you like to go home?" She bit her lip, and nodded. Byakuya turned to Ichigo, "I will be taking her into my custody, because currently she is distrustful due to certain circumstances. If you write down your phone number, I will call you on occasion and inform you of how she is doing."

Ichigo was speechless. This man was telling HIM what to do? This nobody from nowhere? Byakuya appeared to have read his mind. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and showed Kurosaki Ichigo his ID. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th heir to the Kuchiki branch of the Gotei 13. I work at the hospital over on 6th street; it belongs to me."

Ichigo shook his head furiously. "Oh no. Hell, no. Rukia is barely above the legal age, and nothing will happen to her on my watch! Come on Rukia, let's go home." Ichigo practically begged. Rukia let a pained look appear on her face, and shook her head no.

Ichigo glared at Byakuya. Byakuya glared back. Then, Rukia nervously tugged on his sleeve, and he looked at her. Ichigo didn't miss the tender look in his eyes as he looked at her. Byakuya nodded, their words unspoken. Ichigo felt a pang inside; Ichigo always had to ask what was going through her head; with him, she didn't need to talk at all. Ichigo frowned, his scowl deepening. Byakuya and Rukia turned their backs and began walking away.

"I'll get the police involved!" He finally shouted, trying to get their attention. Byakuya hesitated but kept walking. Rukia froze. She turned slowly and her eyes registered Ichigo's desperate look before everything faded to black.

Byakuya had paused for a moment only to see Rukia collapse. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Seeing that she had fainted, he gently scooped her up and looked at Ichigo, "I swear I won't hurt her. I want her to get better." Ichigo frowned, but relented temporarily.

* * *

Rukia woke up on her bed in Byakuya's home and looked around. It was the same as it was the first time she woke up there. This time, however, Byakuya sat in a chair, his head resting on the bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She gently tapped his shoulder; he awoke with a jolt. His sleepy eyes focused on her before quickly waking up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead. She shrugged. "Listen, Rukia, I was thinking about what Ichigo said. It's probably a good idea to file a police report on what happened. What do you think?" Rukia became a shade paler, and then reached for the pad resting on her bedside table.

'I don't know if I can do it. I can't even bring myself to speak.'

Byakuya thought for a moment, then spoke, "So you can speak. I was wondering how you could when you said 'Ichigo'." Rukia blushed at this, and Byakuya pretended not to notice. She wrote for a few minutes, and Byakuya wondered if she was doodling again. She finally handed the pad to him and he read.

'I've been staying with Ichigo since I moved out of the orphanage 2 years ago. I may appear small, but I'm actually 18. And… I have been in love with Ichigo since I met him in secondary school*. He, however, has not returned my feelings. I don't know how to tell him that… this happened. He feels like he has to protect everyone close to him; it would crush him. I can't burden him any further. Also, if I tell him my feelings, and then tell him what Renji did to me, he'll date me. However, it'll only be because of an obligation to protect me. I don't want that!'

Byakuya looked at her closely, and saw the dark circles under her eyes. He spoke, with heaviness in his heart, "Rukia, I think that it would end up better in the long run if you told him. You and I are practically strangers, and he is someone very close to you. I think that if you told him everything, that he would listen and make judgments based off his own conclusion." Rukia looked down and then back up at him, a shy smile on her face he had never seen before. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he willed it to stop.

She opened her mouth and tried to say something, coughed, and tried again. "Thank you, Byakuya. You are very wise." Byakuya felt a shiver down his spine; her voice was soft-spoken and sweet, but had a firm and determined tone. He nodded.

"When will you go?" He asked.

"Most likely as soon as I get up; otherwise I'll talk myself out of it." Rukia said, smiling embarrassedly.

"I'll get Yuzu to pick out some fresh clothes for you, as well as anything else that you might need." Byakuya turned and made his way out of the room. Rukia gripped the covers nervously, trying to figure out how to tell Ichigo. Fear gripped her, and she slowly took breaths in to calm herself.

Before she knew it, she was ready to go, with her one bag packed and in Byakuya's car. "Now, you'll have to give me directions. I have no idea where Ichigo lives." Byakuya said, hopping behind the wheel. Rukia slid into the passenger's seat. She gave him detailed but concise directions, and they were off. The car ride was much too short for Byakuya. He wanted it to last for an eternity. He didn't know why, but when he was with this woman, his defenses were more relaxed.

No, that probably wasn't a good thing. It probably was a good thing that she was going. He had practically become a different person around her; this was completely unacceptable. He removed her bags from his trunk and walked her to the door. She turned on the doorstep and looked tenderly at the man. To his credit, he didn't flinch under her deep perusal. She took a step towards him, taking her bags from him. Her floral scent wrapped around Byakuya and he wished he could find words to express thoughts that he couldn't put his finger on.

She smiled genuinely and bowed deeply, her voice cracking, "Arigato, Byakuya. You have done more for me than I could ever repay. If you ever require any assistance, I would be more than willing to do what I can." She lifted her head and smiled bravely. "Ja ne!"

She turned and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A grumpy-looking Ichigo opened the door, ready to yell at whomever dared bother his Saturday to sleep in. Upon seeing Rukia, he broke into a huge grin, and enveloped her in a huge hug. Byakuya's chest tightened, and he coughed. Ichigo pulled away to look at him.

"Rukia, if you'll excuse me. I'm off to work. If you are ever in need of anything, I took the liberty of putting my calling card in your bag." Byakuya bowed deeply. "Ichigo-san, please take good care of Rukia. She may be strong on the outside, but she is also delicate." He remained in that position until he heard the young boy scoff at him.

"Bakayaro. My name means 'one who protects'. I will always protect her." He crossed his arms over his shirt emblazoned with the number 15. Byakuya deadpanned.

"Doesn't 'Ichigo' mean strawberry?" He tilted his head to the side, and Rukia giggled.

"Byakuya, Ichigo means both things. However, if you call him strawberry, he'll get angry," Rukia stage-whispered. Byakuya let a small smile tilt the edges of his lips upward.

"Arigatou, Rukia. Ichigo. Ja ne." He turned and walked to his car. As he drove off, he saw Rukia wave as Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder. _They look like the perfect couple_, he thought. _Why am I letting this bother me anyways? I need to focus more on work. I have been lazy while she stayed with me._

If anyone happened to listen to his thoughts, which he doubted would happen, they would find that he was able to efficiently run the hospital even from his home. However, he worked even harder while at the hospital. No one knew how one man could keep up with so much work and so many patients.

Rukia felt her heart drop and her smile wilt as Byakuya drove away. She turned to Ichigo and mumbled, "Gomenasai for not coming home sooner. I-I have something important to talk to you about though." Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"Let's go out and eat something, and you can tell me over food. Food makes everything better, ne?" He grabbed a jacket and his keys before opening the passenger seat door to his rusty old truck. She clambered in, and he turned up the radio, letting the bass vibrate through the speakers and send waves through their bodies.

* * *

"So, what is this that you had to spend so much time away from the family to think over?" Ichigo asked curiously, unsure of how she would answer.

Rukia hesitated before answering. _Screw it all, if I don't tell him now I never will!_ "I-Ichigo?"

"Hai, Rukia?" He leaned in closely as she lowered her voice so as not to be heard by others.

"I-I went through a very, um, sensitive situation. I was, uh, s-sexually assaulted," she held back tears, "by a very dear friend of mine." Ichigo went rigid in his seat. She took a breath and continued, stumbling over her words.

"He left me in a alleyway, and, and then.. K-Kuchiki B-Byakuya found me. He saved me. I dunno what would've happened to me, Ichigo. If he hadn't been there, I don't know." She risked looking into Ichigo's eyes, expecting to see disgust and contempt. However, she only saw concern and another emotion she couldn't recognize. He began to speak, his voice husky with emotion.

"Rukia, I am so—"

"Don't you dare apologize, Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't want you to feel guilty; I snuck out to visit him, and didn't tell anyone. It's my fault; he was drinking, and I don't even know if he knew what he was doing to me."

Ichigo placed his large, tan hand over her tiny, pale one. "Do I know the.. person who did this to you? If so, believe me, I will kick his—"

"Yes." Rukia said, taking her hand away and fingering the material in her lap.

"Who. The. Hell. So I can drag his ass to hell and back, only to kick it back there. He deserves—"

"Ichigo," Rukia interjected, softly. "It was Renji. And I have considered getting the police involved." Ichigo sat dumbstruck for a moment. He then leaned forward to brush away the tears on her porcelain cheek. His thumb rested on her cheek a moment longer than necessary, and in that moment, he made his decision.

"Rukia," he said, grabbing her attention.

"Hai, Ichigo?" She said, her voice trembling. Ichigo noticed how she shook, like a leaf in the wind. She seemed so fragile, like her world could shatter in a moment.

"I know that you had a bad experience with him, but.. is there any way I can replace that memory with a good one?" Rukia's face froze, and he realized the sexual insinuations with that kind of phrasing. He shook his head, his eyes wide.

"I.. I didn't mean it like that! I meant, could I date you, and perhaps make you see that not everyone will hurt you?" Rukia took all this information in, and her face slowly relaxed. It no longer held the mask of indifference, nor of fear. It held relief, that she could say what she needed to say without worrying about saying it wrong.

"Arigatou… Ichigo." Rukia smiled the way she used to, without a care in the world.

* * *

Renji stood behind a wall, listening closely to every word spoken. His countenance changed from somber to a neurotic smile that would frighten children. He walked away, his hands shoved into his pockets. _This was a lot of information to report, and a possible problem; Kuchiki Byakuya._

* * *

**AN: To be honest, this has been the hardest chapter so far! Just all the technical details and crap. I'm so ready to get on with all the action and stuff I have planned! (Not really action scenes, but... I'm sure you can figure out what I mean) ;P**

**Oh, and I apologize to all you readers only reading for lemons/ smut. I will NOT be writing any of that here. The first chapter was the only exception to that rule. I will be writing kissing, etc., but no citrus fruits will occur. Arigatou again! 3 -jewelprincess7**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Phew! This chapter was hard to write! XD I struggled with how the characters would react, and how much information I should share. *grins evilly* I am super excited though! Please let me know what you think of it! :3 Also, I am so sorry, there is still quite a bit of Ichiruki in this chapter. It won't be that way for very long, because this IS a ByaRuki fiction :D XP Oh! I nearly forgot, there's lots of different characters POV in this chapter. I put the line breaks to make it easier to figure out. :) Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ch.4

A hand reached out and backhanded Renji, and the man grimaced.

"She was supposed to be in that alley when we arrived, you idiot! You useless trash!"

Renji's eyes widened, "You didn't tell me that! You promised that you'd leave her out of this!" The other man gave a feral smile.

"And you believed me? That just proves what an idiot you really are. You should know by now not to trust anyone. Now, after failing to do what we asked, you are useless to us." Renji started sweating at this last comment.

"Wait! What do I do to keep you away from her? I'll.. do anything. I didn't want to do this in the first place! Just, give me a way to make it up to you, and I won't fail. And then," Renji paused. "Besides, I have new information." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out."

Renji took a deep breath, "Kuchiki Byakuya is the one who saved her and foiled whatever you're conspiring." The man sucked in a breath, and Renji continued harshly, "What do you need from Rukia?"

The man kept his silence. "If you don't keep away from Rukia, I will kill you," Renji said confidently. "I've already done more damage that could ever be forgiven. She has already been through hell because of me. I pretended to be drunk to rape her according to your stupid wishes," His voice broke. He lifted his eyes defiantly, "If you refuse, then I will do everything to stop you." The man gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well. I'm sorry to say that that isn't possible. She'll go through worse, most likely by your hands. Gomen, Renji." Before Renji knew what had happened, another man came up behind him and knocked him out. The man looked up at his leader.

"How will we explain this to captain? And what are we supposed to do with him?" The silver-haired leader grinned so large that his eyes squinted shut, and spoke softly, with conviction, "Maybe we can use him as leverage. Captain has specifically stated that he MUST have this 'Rukia'."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia walked home, hands intertwined. Rukia couldn't fathom how his father was going to take this news. He already called her his 'third daughter'. Ichigo's thoughts were along the same line, and he snuck a glance over at the petite girl. For the first time, he noticed her gracefulness and fragility. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, relaxing his natural scowl.

She blushed and smiled, "How your father is going to take this. I can't picture how; there are just too many ways he could. And…" she frowned before continuing, "If he hears what happened, will he not let me stay with you anymore? I'm afraid.." Ichigo halted and touched her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Whatever happens, you're not alone anymore. I know that your nee-san isn't here anymore, but you will never be alone." He forced a smile. Rukia could tell it was awkward for him, and chuckled. Her face quickly lost its smile and she set her shoulders back determinedly.

Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. She said that she didn't want him to apologize to her, because it 'wasn't his fault'. However, he could feel the guilt eating away at him. He was supposed to protect those who were close to him. He didn't even realize that Rukia had gone missing at night. He assumed that she had gone out in the morning. When she didn't come back that night and didn't answer his calls is when he began to panic. How was he supposed to not feel guilty for being unable to help? Ichigo hated feeling helpless. He gripped her hand tighter as they entered his… no, their home.

* * *

Byakuya felt restless at work, which was an unusual occurrence in itself. Usually, Byakuya was content to sit and do paperwork all day long, as well as treat patients. However, he was worried about Rukia. He took a long drink of his herbal tea, hoping that it would relax him. His work was moderately stressful, but it hardly seemed important at the moment. His mind wandered to Rukia, and he wondered how she was. He wondered if she and Ichigo had made up, and if so, what they would be doing at this moment… No. That wasn't any of his concern. He focused on the paperwork and then was interrupted by his secretary.

"Byakuya-san?" Nanao Ise was a reserved individual. Usually she worked for one of Byakuya's partners, Shunsui Kyoraku. However, she had been temporarily transferred because of Byakuya's inability to retain secretaries for very long. They always seemed exhausted by his work ethics and his unwillingness to compromise. "Byakuya-san?" Nanao repeated, surprised to see a dazed look on Byakuya's face. "Byakuya-san, are you feeling alright?" This shook Byakuya out of his thinking, and he shook his head.

"What can I do for you, Nanao-san?" Nanao held out a file folder.

"Please look at this unusual patient. He was found in a dumpster, barely clinging to life. We have included several pictures of him found on the Internet, and he is on his way via ambulance. He was beaten within an inch of his life. I am afraid we may be in need of your surgical skills once again. He appears to have severe internal bleeding." Byakuya rubbed his temple.

"I don't know if I can," he replied, his voice just above a whisper. "After.. she died, I promised that I wouldn't take such a risk on anyone else."

Nanao nodded understandingly, "Please, at least take a look at the photos and description. I fear that you may be the only one who can save him. Unohana isn't here today, and we can't reach her. Please consider it." She bowed deeply before leaving.

Byakuya desperately wanted to throw the whole file away, but something told him that he should at least take a look at the information. He opened the page to see the face of a man whom he recognized very well. "That damned ginger!" He stood up. "Damn it all! I'll save him, but only so I can get some answers." He quickly read over the information and stalked out of the room. Those in adjoining chambers flinched when they heard the door slam behind him.

* * *

"OHHHHH! MASAKI! Our third son and our third daughter are going to date! What are we to do?!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, and Rukia visibly flinched at Kurosaki Isshin's loud and dramatic response. Isshin was sobbing at Masaki's memorial picture, constantly reminding the family that she was there in spirit.

"Oi! Old goat chin! Are you going to give your permission, or blessing, or whatever the heck it is?" Ichigo said, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets uncomfortably.

Isshin quieted down and studied them intently. "Ichigo, are you committed to protecting Rukia with your life?" Ichigo nodded solemnly. Isshin broke into a huge grin. "Very well. Be prepared though; if you hurt her, she is my daughter, and I will castrate you." Isshin said with an evil grin on his face. Ichigo shuddered.

"I understand perfectly, you creep. Let's go, Rukia." He took a hold of her hand and led her up to his room. Rukia blushed and followed him.

* * *

Byakuya removed his bloodstained latex gloves and washed his hands before removing the required facemask. Nanao came up beside him, "Byakuya-san. You did very well for the first time being back in the surgical world for 6 years." Byakuya nodded silently, and made his way back to his office. Upon reaching it, he shut his door and locked it, collapsing and leaning on it.

"Why?" he muttered hoarsely. "Why was I able to save the man who had similar injuries to HER, but I couldn't save her? The man who raped someone dear to me was able to be saved, but the mother of three children couldn't?" He covered his face and noticed that his hands were trembling from the shock finally registering with his body. He let his body relax, and he stood up, working out the kinks and knots in his form.

He let out a deep breath and whispered, "I will find out why he did this to you Rukia, and I will make sure he receives his due punishment. He won't get away with it, I swear."

* * *

Renji awoke in an unusual place, surrounded by white walls, and the scent of bleach smothering his senses. He felt groggy, and he registered that there was an IV administering some sort of medicine into him. He reached over and began to yank it out, when a voice spoke and jolted him, "I wouldn't recommend doing that, Abarai Renji." Renji turned, wide-eyed to the man who spoke to him, and his surprise grew exponentially. There, leaning against the doorway, stood a man, with his arms crossed and a no-nonsense look on his face.

Renji gulped and stuttered, "A-Ano. What can I-I do for you?" The man took a step towards him, and then another, until he towered over Renji.

"Actually, you can do a whole heck of a lot for me." Renji knit his brows in confusion.

"And who might you be?" He asked, with an unveiled threat in his voice.

"I am the person who performed surgery on you so that you would be alive right now. And I am someone who you will soon hate. My name is Kuchiki Byakuya."

To say that Renji was surprised would be the understatement of the year. The man who saved Rukia was the man who saved him, and the man whom he put in danger.

"Yeah. And what do you want?" Renji said, trying not to show his shock.

He leaned in, and placed his hand on Renji's shoulder, gripping it so it would bruise. Renji gritted his teeth. "I want to know exactly why you raped Kuchiki Rukia, and how the hell you can make up for it." Byakuya sneered aggressively, and for one of the first times Renji could remember, he was scared.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat down to tell Isshin the whole story. Rukia let Ichigo do the talking, since she was still very uncomfortable speaking up. As he was in the middle of describing what happened, they heard a knock at the door. Rukia stood up to answer it, and before she could make it over there, someone continued banging on it. She quickly threw the door open, to see a frantic-looking Byakuya. As soon as he rest his eyes on her, he let out a relieved sigh. He then looked behind him, and stepped in without asking. Rukia finally spoke as he removed his black dress shoes.

"What in the world are you doing, Byakuya?"

"Rukia, you are in danger at this moment. They know where you live. Where's Isshin?" She was confused at his familiarity with Ichigo's father, but did not question it, and led him into the kitchen. Isshin stood when he saw Byakuya, as did Ichigo.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya paid him no heed.

"They're after her." He said, looking directly at Isshin. Isshin paled considerably.

"There's no possible way.. after all these years.." Ichigo looked at his father, then to Rukia.

"Do you know what they're talking about, Rukia?" She looked at him and shook her head. Byakuya turned his focus back to Rukia.

"I performed surgery on Renji today." Rukia's eyes widened more than what was considered humanly possible, and Byakuya continued, "He informed me that he was threatened to do many things he 'regrets considerably', his own words. He also told me that for some reason or another, the head leader of their drug mafia is after Rukia. They have two leaders; the one dealing with Renji was Gin Ichimaru." Ichigo's countenance darkened after hearing this name. "The second is a former professor at Karakura University; his name is Sousuke Aizen." You could hear a pin drop at this moment in time as four minds pieced all of this together. Then, as one by one, they started to click, Rukia and Ichigo began sputtering nonsense. Byakuya held up a hand for them to wait.

"What do you suggest we do, then, Byakuya-san?" Isshin asked.

He looked down, "I don't know if you would trust me enough to listen to my ideas, that aren't foolproof."

Isshin scoffed, "Baka. It isn't your fault that Masaki is dead." Byakuya looked up, surprised at Isshin's sincerity. "It's the bastard who beat her as badly as they did. It doesn't matter that you couldn't save her. It took me a long time to forgive you for that, but you tried, didn't you?" Byakuya was speechless, and took a few deep breaths to steady himself before continuing with his idea.

"As far as I know, they could be outside right now. I have a cabin a ways away from here that only I and a few servants know the exact location of. However, I do not think that your family will be in danger. It would be safest if I only took Rukia with me." Byakuya said, unsure of what they would say.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled. "Oh, no. There is no—" Isshin put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
"Sometimes we have to do what's best for everyone. If we keep Rukia here, she will only be in more danger." Isshin turned to Rukia. "Would you be willing to temporarily go with Byakuya, until we figure out the best course of action?" Rukia nodded, her throat tight at the thought that someone was after her.

Rukia rushed upstairs and packed her bags, and came back down within 15 minutes. She gave Ichigo and Isshin a hug goodbye, and told them to tell Ichigo's sisters goodbye for her. Byakuya rushed her out to his car and sped off. Ichigo was left watching, as they got smaller until they disappeared from his line of sight.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Now I'm off to bed, after a hard day's work on that! I've been stuck in bed due to back spasms, so writing this was much easier since I had more time on my hands :3 Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! :3 I feel so drained; this chapter was so emotional. It's always hard for me, because I start putting myself in the character's shoes, and before you know it, you start crying because of a fictional character. *sighs* Anyways, I wasn't completely content with this chapter, but it's about as good as it's gonna get! It was a step in the direction that Byaruki fans will like 3 I was originally an Ichiruki fan, but now I'm a mix of the two. I feel like in a different universe, that Ichigo and Rukia could be together. But.. who knows. XD Anyways, I'll quit all my rambling. Please review! I enjoy reading them, and they help inspire me. So feel free to yell at me with your thoughts and whatnot. Or just tell me to stop leaving such long author's notes. XD Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Rukia nor Byakuya. I don't even own Ichigo. But I do have several strawberries in my refrigerator. Does that count? And I also own a bottle of bleach? :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Byakuya looked into the rearview mirror worriedly while Rukia nervously played with her hair. "Rukia, take the battery out of your cell phone. Do not use it until I tell you that it is alright."

Rukia complied, but asked, "Ano, Byakuya. Why do you think that I am in so much danger all of the sudden?" Byakuya glanced over at her.

"Rukia, Renji was found to have a certain drug in his system. It is one that has yet to be identified; after a certain amount of time, it completely disappears, leaving no traces as to what it might be. It has left us puzzled for several years." Byakuya turned onto the interstate, but continued to glance nervously behind him.

"And, what does that have to do with me?" Rukia asked, confused.

"Rukia, Renji was injected with this drug." Rukia's eyes widened. "And, we've found out that this drug has the ability to alter a person's conscious actions. I think that Renji was forced to rape you." Rukia's jaw dropped open, and Byakuya continued, "I am in no way protecting him or his actions; I am just informing you of everything I know. I don't want to keep you out of the loop."

Rukia looked down, tears filling her eyes, "And what about.. Ichigo's mom?"

Byakuya hesitated, his face contorting with raw emotions that Rukia was familiar with; guilt, fear, anger, and pain. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"She had nearly the same injuries as Renji. And I couldn't save her. Or figure out what an antidote for the drug was. Is. We still don't know what would help." Rukia nodded but refrained from asking any more questions. She saw that Byakuya was still in the past. She desperately wanted to reach him, and let him know that it was okay, but she didn't know how.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a solid two hours before Byakuya cursed under his breath. "They're following us." Rukia paled and looked over her shoulder. She saw a black sedan with tinted windows a few cars back. Byakuya pressed harder on the gas. "Get down Rukia; I wouldn't put it past them to shoot at us." Rukia gaped like a fish before complying. Byakuya spoke quickly and quietly, "Rukia, open up the glove compartment there. There should be a wig and jacket. Put them both on and stay low. When we lose them, we'll have to find another way to get to the lodge."

Rukia put the blonde wig and pink jacket on over her purple V-neck. She gripped the seat as she felt Byakuya speeding up.

After what felt like forever, Byakuya let out a deep sigh and nodded at her. Rukia sat up in her seat, and watched as the scenery changed from the city's tall buildings to trees and houses. Byakuya pulled into an empty parking lot and looked around before climbing out. He opened the door for Rukia and nodded toward the building they parked in front of: Car Rental Services. They went in and got a completely different car. They were soon on their way to the middle of nowhere. Rukia stashed the wig and jacket back in the glove compartment.

Rukia woke up after dozing off sometime during their trip. Byakuya was pulling into a well-hidden driveway, though it was lined with sakura trees. He pulled up to the cabin and said, "Well, this is it!" Rukia stared agape at the cozy-looking cabin. It was almost rustic looking, with a chimney and made of logs. He opened the door for her, and the amazements never ceased. The inside of the house was just like she imagined it would be. It was furbished with a fireplace, a leather loveseat and recliner, as well as a table and chairs.

"This way to your room, Rukia." She followed him, carrying her bags. She couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles rippled as he carried his luggage and walked up the stairs. She shook her head; no, she had Ichigo. She cleared those thoughts from her head and continued the climb. Her room was simple, but it felt perfect. It was plain, but Rukia was grateful for anything at this point. She set her bags down, and was surprised to hear Byakuya's voice from the doorway.

"My apologies, Rukia, that I couldn't have this room more prepared to your taste." Rukia shook her head.

"I appreciate that you have done all this for me, Byakuya. All this is just so… overwhelming!" She said honestly. Byakuya nodded.

"I know that it's only afternoon, so would you like to take a walk?" Rukia smiled and nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence, Byakuya not wanting to push her, and Rukia afraid to reach out. As Rukia walked briskly (to keep up with Byakuya's long strides), she couldn't help but be amazed that so much chaos had ensued during the past few weeks. She tried to piece together Renji's, Byakuya's, and Ichigo's motives, and whoever drugged Renji. She came up with nothing, however, and released a dissatisfied sigh at her conclusion.

Byakuya looked at her, and mistaking her sigh from lack of answers to be one of disappointment, he frowned deeply. "Rukia, is there something not to your liking?" She looked up at him, her thoughts cast away in the blink of an eye. She smiled warily, and bowed her head, letting her hair hide her face and reactions.

"No, Byakuya-san. Thank you for doing all of this for me." Byakuya made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and lightly tapped her chin. She raised her head, startled, and he tilted his head, questioning her honesty with him.

"First of all, Rukia, I would prefer if you would be honest with me." Rukia's face flushed a deep red, and he continued, "Secondly, I thought I told you that you don't need to be so formal. Just 'Byakuya' is fine." She blushed, for another reason altogether. He added, as an afterthought, "I only prefer formalities when around people who need to be reminded that I am their superior." Byakuya shook his head at this last thought, and glanced to see her reaction.

Rukia's expression was carefully neutral, and Byakuya sighed, "Gomenasai, Rukia-san. Please forget that I said anything." He bowed, and then rose and looked at his watch. "I have something I have to do. If you'll excuse me. I'll leave you to yourself, and dinner will be ready at five." He realized that she didn't have any sense of time, since he requested that she turn off her phone. He unbuckled the clasp of his watch and handed it to her, before walking back towards the house.

Rukia was left alone to contemplate her thoughts. She stood, letting the breeze caress her face. She tipped her head backwards, letting everything sink in. She mentally went through her checklist of her packed belongings. She backtracked and realized that she had left her brush as well as her toothbrush. She wondered if she left any other, erm, feminine products there as well. She tilted her head, trying to remember when her next cycle would come.

Her eyes widened exponentially as she realized that she had missed hers only last week.

"No.. there's no way. It can't be possible, right?" she sucked in a breath, trying to ease away the feeling of despair settling deep in her pit. She cursed softly, feeling tears burn behind her eyes. No, she couldn't afford to cry. She needed to find the truth above all. She turned and sprinted towards the house. Byakuya sat in the living room, signing paper after paper, when he heard Rukia's harsh breathing from the entrance. He set the papers down calmly, not reflecting his inner turmoil, and stood, turning to face her. Her face was red, and her eyes glazed slightly.

He briskly walked to her side, placing his hand on her forehead, and he finally asked, "What's wrong, Rukia?" He peered down at her with his endless grey eyes, and her shimmering orbs met his.

She leaned into him and gave into her tears.

Byakuya hated when people cried. First of all, he was taught that tears were a sign of weakness. However, he knew that this girl was not weak. Secondly, he knew that no matter what he said, he was very weak to tears, especially from a truly broken soul. As she sobbed wantonly into his chest, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. A strange sense of warmth seeped from the tips of his toes to the nerve-endings in his fingertips. As his gentle touch cradled her, her sobbing increased. It was no longer a matter of that she was taken, or some years younger than him. No. None of that mattered as the girl who made him feel, healed in his arms.

Rukia began keening, unable to restrain her emotions, even if she had wanted to. Ichigo was terrible with understanding her complex feelings, and her best friend had betrayed her. No matter the circumstances, Renji had sworn to keep her safe. And she felt stupid; she had believed him.

Byakuya murmured quiet words into her hair, and he tightened his grasp on her. After a few minutes of her releasing all her pent-up emotions, she quieted down to a soft whimpering mess in his arms. He dared take a glance at her face, and was surprised at the catch in his throat. Her eyes were puffy, nose red, and face blotchy, and yet he thought her to be the most beautiful angel he had ever set eyes upon. In fact, the only angel he had ever set eyes upon. He resisted the urge to take her whimpering lips in his own and make her belong to him until she remembered no other but him. But, he took a deep breath and quelled this urge with thoughts of the possibility of destroying their relationship. If you could call it that.

He gazed into her half-lidded eyes, and whispered, his voice riddled with emotion, "Please… Tell me. I can't help unless I know what's going on." Rukia's eyes strained to open fully, and she sat on the couch, motioning for him to sit. She began talking, her eyes focusing on something in the distance, her voice hoarse and emotionless.

"My last cycle should have been last week; I have fairly regular cycles," Byakuya had a sinking feeling that he knew what this was leading to.

She focused her eyes on him, sadly, desolately, "Byakuya, I think I'm pregnant."

Byakuya was unable to speak. He instead, decided to nod, like an idiot. He didn't let his face betray any of his traitorous emotions. She looked uncertain, but continued, "I.. would like to go to the store and buy a test, as well as some other toiletries I seem to have forgotten." Byakuya continued to nod. He crossed the room, grabbed his jacket from the stand, and motioned to the door.

"Let's go then, Rukia."

She looked at him doubtfully, "You're… not angry with me, Byakuya?" He paused.

"No. I am unhappy that that… that… bastard! Did this to you! You don't deserve to have to go through this!" He crossed the room again, placing his hands on her frail shoulders. He looked deeply into her eyes. "It is not your fault. Don't try and tell yourself otherwise, ne?" She bowed her head, not letting him see the effects of his kind words. Her eyes threatened to leak tears again. She instead let a sad smile grace her face, and she looked gratefully at him.

"I don't deserve someone as kind as you, doing this for me. You've gone to such an extent to protect me. And I have nothing to offer you in return." She spread her arms open wide in order to prove her point. "Who knows, I could be carrying another man's baby!" Her voice cracked, and her eyes dulled slightly. "What should I tell Ichigo?" She murmured, unaware that Byakuya was clinging to her every word. He grasped her hand, and spoke clearly.

"Rukia, we will pass that bridge when it comes. For now, we don't know for sure that you are. Once we find out, we'll decide on our next step. And from there, we'll take another." He released her hand, and opened the door for her. She slipped her black flats on and they were off. Byakuya took them to a small local shop where 'privacy was guaranteed'. Rukia didn't question him, but quickly asked another question.

"Byakuya, when I find out, can I tell Ichigo? I mean, if I am pregnant. If not, then there's no need to bother him with such trivial…" Byakuya cut her off with a well-placed look. It offered no excuses for her self-deprecating words.

They rushed into the store, buying the necessary items, and Rukia paused after they checked it out. "Is there any way I could take it when I get home? I mean.. to your house.. or.."

"Home is just fine. If that's where you feel safe and you wish to call it home, you may do so." Byakuya said, letting a smile ghost over his lips, before resuming his icy demeanor.

Rukia rushed into the bathroom, her hands shaking and she could hardly think. She quickly did what was necessary and waited for the results. It was the longest two minutes of her life.

Byakuya refused to fidget, opting to stand still with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He stood straighter as Rukia emerged from the bathroom. She looked resigned, and she looked up into his eyes. Before she even spoke, he knew what the test said. He scooped her into his arms and felt her sag against him.  
"Rukia, we'll figure out what to tell Ichigo. Why don't you get a good night's sleep tonight, and we'll figure out everything tomorrow morning. Acceptable?" Rukia nodded into his shoulder.

"What… what if he doesn't want me?" Byakuya furrowed his brow.

"Then he's an idiot." Rukia snapped her head up to look at the man in front of her. "And if he decides to let go of a precious treasure like you," Byakuya paused and kneeled, "Then I will take care of you until you find someone who treats you like you should be treated." He looked up, and saw that one hand covered her mouth, and the other curled around her abdomen. He gently pried her fingers away from her flat belly, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss where her hand lay just moments before.

Rukia had never felt a fire left on her body like the one Byakuya had left. And he had only kissed her, through her clothes! Rukia nodded once, and Byakuya stood and offered her his hand. She took it, and he led her to her room. He left momentarily, and returned with a phone in his hand.

"This phone is safe for you to use. It is equipped to be untraceable. It should… nevermind. You can use it to contact Ichigo, but just once. In case they've tapped his phone. I don't want them finding you due to my carelessness." Rukia smiled shyly, and nervously dialed the number she knew by heart.

A breathless voice answered, "Hello?" Rukia could hardly swallow the lump that formed from hearing Ichigo's voice.

"Ichi… go." She said, trying to regain her composure.

"Rukia! Are you okay? We've all been so worried about you! Is Byakuya treating you alright?" Rukia smiled at his barrage of questions.

"I'm… alright, Ichigo." He heard her pause, and determinedly questioned her.

"Rukia, tell me what's wrong." He heard a deep intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Ichigo, do you really love me?" Ichigo shut his eyes; he had prayed that this question wouldn't arise. It wasn't in his nature to lie, and Rukia knew it. That moment of silence had confirmed her fears.

"Ichigo, I won't hold you back." She said, a lone tear breaking her emotionless visage. "If you love another, I don't want to be an obligation that holds you back."

"Rukia, it's not like that!" Ichigo practically yelled.

"Then what is it?!" Rukia yelled. "Stupid strawberry! If you had just been honest with me from the start, this would be so much easier, cutting off my feelings for you." Her hand trembled, and she continued speaking, her voice showing no hesitation. "I am breaking up with you. I can manage just fine by myself. If you'll please send my remaining belongings.." She paused. Where would she stay? It was too painful to remain in the Kurosaki household. Isshin would berate his son and Ichigo's sisters would pity her. And, Ichigo. She refused to dwell on this thought.

Byakuya took the phone from her and continued smoothly, "Ship her remaining belongings to my home. I will pay the cost, just give the bill to one of my servants."

Ichigo was speechless, but then regained his ability to speak. He spoke quietly, "Byakuya, please take care of her. I have failed to protect her when I should have, and now she is suffering because of me." Byakuya scoffed.

"You think I don't know this, boy?" Ichigo stiffened, "Just go be happy. Isn't that what Rukia asked of you?" Ichigo grunted yes into the phone. Byakuya abruptly said that he must go and destroy the phone, so he requested that Ichigo not try and contact them.

Byakuya turned to see Rukia hunched over. He sat on the ground and brushed the tear away from her face. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and her cheek, before leaning her back into her bed.

"Too much activity for one day. You need some time to sort things out." As he turned to leave, Rukia's hand snaked around his, and he turned.

Her eyes begged him to stay, with words that she could not bear to say. That night, Byakuya cradled the broken woman in his arms, desperately wanting to find a cure for her broken heart.

* * *

AN: Phew! So, there are a ton of unanswered questions. And Rukia's carrying Renji's baby! WHAT? Crazy, I know. Sorry for the twists, but not really. XD I am having so much fun analyzing what they could be like in a different universe :3 So, Thanks for reading this far, and.. I think that's about it.. :D Yep. Oh! And I'll be out of town for the next week or so, without electronics. So, unless I get time to write it down on paper, I won't have it posted for a little bit. *Bows in a dogeza* Please forgive me! And I'll try and post again as soon as I can :D Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This was a doozy to write! I just couldn't seem to get the right vibe for how this chapter goes. Lots of ByaRuki. Fluff, angst, love, confessions, etc., etc. I was trying to keep them in character, but it was nearly impossible. So, I gave up and decided to have them react realistically. I mean, this is an AU, right? :3 Anywhoo, I don't own Bleach, or Byakuya. Unfortunately. :( Regardless, hope you enjoy! :D ALSO! THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! You all have made my day so much better! :3**

* * *

Chapter 6

Rukia couldn't sleep. In the coming week, she and Byakuya had talked some on what she planned to do, but no definite answers yet. She didn't even know for sure that Byakuya was going to allow her to stay. If he changed her mind, how would she take care of herself?... And her child? She set her face in her hands. Even if she had nothing, this child could be a reason to live. To keep on living. To live anew. But if she was going to go through with the pregnancy, what would happen with Ichigo? Renji? If the police got involved, Renji might be able to be a part of her life permanently. And… did she really want that? Her thoughts revolved around her child.. Her unborn child. Could it even be considered a child?

It was a growth, inside of her. Could she go through with carrying a new life into this world? Before she knew it, she dozed off, her thoughts keeping her from a good rest.

Byakuya came inside. A morning walk had done some good to get some perspective on the situation. Rukia must've felt all alone, he thought. At least she won't be now.

He looked around the room to see her eyes shut, curled in the fetal position. It reminded him of when he first saw her. Besides the obvious differences; no blood, and no tears.

He softly took off his shoes, and picked her up bridal style. She snuggled deeply into the sense of warmth surrounding her. He looked tenderly at his angel's face. And he knew what he needed to do.

He could be her guardian angel. And nothing in heaven or earth was going to stop him.

Rukia awoke in the middle of the night, sweating from the fears of a nightmare haunting her. She felt no more rested than when she fell asleep earlier. She felt a warmth covering her, and saw Byakuya over the covers while she was under them. His arm was curled protectively around her waist even in her sleep, and Rukia smiled softly. She reached over and gently caressed his hair, marveling at its silkiness. She did not notice that the grey eyes had slanted open, and were observing her look of wonder and curiosity. Her eyes suddenly met his, and she pulled away abruptly.

Byakuya sat up slowly, yawning. "Is there something wrong, Rukia?" She shook her head no, and quickly laid down. Suddenly, she didn't feel very well. She practically jumped out of bed to sprint to the bathroom. Byakuya was on her tail. Rukia ended up beside the toilet, and Byakuya collected her hair and held it away from her face. He gently rubbed her back as she heaved up the remains of what was in her stomach. He flinched, and turned his face slightly away.

"Erm, what do you want me to do, Rukia?" She said nothing, and he continued, "Please tell me. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff." Rukia smiled wearily at him, and slowly stood up, heading to the sink. Byakuya watched as she brushed her teeth and then released a sigh of exhaustion. How he knew that she was tired, Byakuya didn't know. All he knew was that he was able to read Rukia like a book. He placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back to her bedroom.

He tucked her in, and pushed her hair out of her face. Rukia whispered half asleep, "Why are you doing all this for me, Bya-" she yawned, "kuya?" He smiled as her eyes fought to stay open.

He whispered so quietly, Rukia thought she imagined it, "Because I love you, Rukia."

* * *

Rukia awoke a few hours later to find the spot next to hers cold and bare. For some reason she couldn't describe, she felt disappointed. However, she didn't stay that way for long. Byakuya walked in carrying a tray with assorted foods on it. She sat gaping at him, as well as the food. He chuckled.

"I thought I'd bring an assortment, since I wasn't sure what your stomach could and couldn't handle this early in the morning." He pulled out a binder and handed it to her. She took it from him, and lifted an eyebrow.

He explained, "I looked up a few articles on what might help with morning sickness and a few other symptoms you might start feeling soon. I figured it might be a good idea to have a head start on what you may have to go through, if you decide to keep it." Byakuya chose his words carefully. Rukia froze, before looking at him, fear shining in her eyes.

She finally spoke, very softly, "I… I think that I want to keep this child. It doesn't make sense. But it feels like I've already fallen in love with it, despite the circumstances of its conception." She looked at Byakuya, her eyes shining desperately with her need for approval from him. Byakuya felt his heart race at the look on her face. He nodded for her to continue.

"It would be wrong to deprive this child of its life, because it's father was, and is an idiot." Her eyes casted downwards; she could only pray that Byakuya wouldn't revoke his warm welcome. She felt his gaze on her, and dared to glance up. She didn't expect his gaze to be so full of pride and affection. She expected him to pity her, and perhaps even despise her. He finally spoke, his voice thick.

"I will make sure that Renji will not bother you, or your child. I don't want you to overreact when I say this, but I have a very important question to ask you." Rukia looked up at him expectantly.

Byakuya's nerves overtook him, and he deferred to a back-up question, "I have a trusted friend who is a doctor who specializes in prenatal care. Would you mind if she came here to do a prenatal visit with you? If you don't want her to come here, we can go to her office." Rukia thought for a moment before replying.  
"Why couldn't you do it?" Byakuya coughed awkwardly before answering.

"I don't have the qualifications or the equipment necessary." Rukia's lips formed an 'o'. She nodded.

"I suppose that would be fine. I… I just don't know what I'm going to do in the future. I mean, you've been so kind to support me thus far, but I don't want to impose on you forever. I mean, that's impractical and rude of me. I-"

Byakuya interrupted her, getting his wits together to tell her, "First of all, you can impose on me for as long as you like. And secondly, I understand that it is a delicate situation with Renji and Ichigo. I was thinking that in order to protect you, we might have to… I mean, Rukia. Will you…" Rukia could tell that Byakuya was getting frustrated, and she smiled patiently.

"What is it, Byakuya?" Byakuya took a deep breath before diving off the edge of sanity.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Rukia thought that she had just heard a punch line to a joke. She looked at Byakuya's face, searching for answers. She realized quickly that he was serious. As she realized that this man, this handsome man just proposed to her, she began blushing. She could tell that her heart was already warming up to him, and she felt the implications of trusting again. What if he hurt her once he had his way with her? What if he treated her worse than Renji? She looked into his eyes, her own filling with fear and pleading.

Byakuya knew her answer; she didn't have to say a word. He smiled gently as his heart broke. But strangely enough, it broke for what Rukia was experiencing. Not for his possible loss. He tried to reassure her with his steady gaze, and he cleared his throat and spoke gently, "You can tell me 'no', you know." Rukia's eyes widened, and she clutched at her dress in her lap. Byakuya continued, sitting back on his heels, "Or you could just leave it open-ended. I do have my reasoning behind asking you, if you would care to hear it."  
Rukia thought, and then coyly nodded, unsure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Byakuya spoke before she could change her mind.

"First of all, although people in places like America are receptive to pregnancy out of wedlock, you know that people in our country are not as receptive. I hoped that perhaps you might agree to a marriage, so that you would not be embarrassed in any way," Rukia gaped at him. He had thought through so much, and it was for her sake. Byakuya chuckled, bringing her shocked gaze to his face. "Secondly, I want to provide everything for you, as well as your child." She looked up into his face hopefully, yet afraid she would see discrepancies in his statement. However, she continued to see his earnest words, and she knew that he would back them up with force if necessary. He blushed only the slightest under her deep perusal and also with the knowledge of his next words.

"Lastly, but most importantly, Rukia, I.. I seem to, erhm.." Byakuya stuttered. "Let me restart that last part, please." He looked into her eyes, staring into the depths of her icy soul, "I seem to have fallen in love with you."

Rukia felt like she was floating. How was this even possible? She set her gaze on the man with his shoulder-length black hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Her heart caught in her throat for reasons unbeknownst to her. She coughed, and tried to get words to come to her.

"B-Byakuya. I… I am so afraid. What if, in three or four months, you don't want me? What if you fall out of love with me? And… what if I can't provide the love you want in return?" Rukia looked at him; despair furrowing her brow. Byakuya held one of her hands gently, and practically whispered. Rukia had to lean in to hear him clearly.

"Regardless if my love changes for you or not, or if you cannot love me in return," Rukia flinched at hearing her words in the most brutal terms. However, he continued, "I won't leave you, or your child. I don't know why I seem to have fallen in love with you. You could be like any other girl out there! But… you're not. You captured my heart when you clung to me as if I was your lifeline. As I became your lifeline, you became mine." Rukia's eyes moistened, and she squeezed his hand.

Byakuya coughed, "I apologize, Rukia. I do not want to force anything on you; neither do I want to influence your opinion by telling you this. I want you to make this decision based off of what you want, not by my desires." As he stood up to leave and released her hand, Rukia squeezed it tighter.

He stared at her, and she blushed at his gaze. She spoke loudly and clearly, "You think it's fair to say your piece and walk away?" Byakuya chuckled at that, and then sat on the bed next to her. Rukia curled her legs under her, and nervously played with her hair as she continued. "I do not doubt that I have some… physical attraction to you. However," she paused and looked straight into his eyes, "I do not know the extent of my attraction. I do know that you saved my life, and have taken care of me. I would prefer to not be in this situation." She shook her head, but smiled wearily. "I guess not all wishes can come true, ne?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow worriedly, trying to figure out where in the world she was headed with this conversation.

She took a deep breath and started again, "I would prefer it to be under different circumstances. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married, kiss, have kids, live happily ever after." Byakuya stroked the pad of his thumb against her knuckles as she choked out her reply. "I know I can trust you; you saved my life with no reason to. And I know we're doing this in the wrong order. However, I will marry you, for the sake of believing in love again,"

Byakuya smiled genuinely. "No promises!" She yelled as he was oblivious to her frantic yelling.

He felt like he could soar.

* * *

**AN: I like a happy Byakuya. :D I think that he has a soft side that only a few people can elicit. I am going to be put on muscle relaxants for my back soon! I apologize in advance if it takes me a week or two to get the next chapter up. I have the feeling that I may be VERY loopy on the meds XD I don't want to be writing this story while I can hardly remember my own name. Arigato! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Gomenasai! *bows in a dogeza* I am so sorry for the late posting! I got sick, and then all my family got sick, which then required that I drop off the face of the internet for a bit. And then... yeah. Life happened. Anywhoo, the plot pandas decided to throw some stuff in here. I had no choice, might I add. :P Please review if you get the chance! It's so encouraging to read them. :) Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers :D**

* * *

"So, how far have you gotten in your search for her?" The man asked calmly, his voice not reflecting his inner anger. Gin's head drooped anxiously, and he cleared his throat before answering.

"I put.. someone on the job. He's one of ours. A specialist. He should have no trouble locating Rukia and, erhm, disposing of her." Gin said, dubiously.

The man shrouded in shadows reclined further back in his chair, letting his fingers form a peak under his chin. He finally sighed, which sent relief through Gin.

"I suppose that will be alright," He said, his voice sounding bored, "But…" He dragged out the word longer than necessary, making Gin cringe slightly. He knew that his boss's plan was to weasel a favor out of him. And Gin couldn't refuse after his last failure.

"I don't think I want her dead… yet. She may be a liability, our only liability, but yet… I am drawn to her. I should like to meet her, see the terror in her eyes before I snuff out her fragile life." His voice changed from excited to throaty and lusty. It sent shivers up Gin's spine; he was unaccustomed to see the Boss letting out any of his plans. Even though Gin was his right-hand man, Gin wouldn't put it past him if Boss just upped and betrayed him. Left him to die. Wouldn't surprise him one bit. What would surprise him was his peace with that bit of information. Others might fight their ensuing betrayal and death, but not Gin.

He would take it as it came.

* * *

Byakuya spoke in hushed tones over the phone. Rukia pretended to be engrossed in her book as she secretly listened into his conversation. She heard him talking about a leave of absence, and she began worrying. Then Byakuya's eyebrows scrunched together, and he told the caller that he had to go; another call. He picked up, and remained silent for a few minutes. Rukia stealthily glanced at his face, which was obviously masked at the moment. Devoid of all emotion. He spoke a few noncommittal words and then hung up. Rukia looked up at him, worriedly.

"What was that about? Is everything alright, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sighed, "There is a meeting concerning the elders of my family. Apparently I have walked out on one too many meetings. They absolutely demand my presence." Rukia nodded her understanding, and he hesitated before continuing. "They also want me to marry another woman." He now had Rukia's full attention.

"Calm down, Rukia. I will tell them of my plans to marry you; they will get over themselves," Byakuya said reassuringly. Rukia almost laughed out loud at how childlike Byakuya sounded in his possessiveness over her. He noticed the atmosphere change and was confused.

Rukia didn't bother explaining; this small gesture had made her happier than she had been in a long time. She smiled up at him, her happiness evident in the twinkle behind her eyes. She spoke quietly.

"Go. I will wait here, and I will be strong." She smiled again, tears filling her eyes. She rubbed them away with the back of her hand. "I think it's the hormones. I don't usually cry this much, ever." Byakuya nodded knowingly. He sat down beside her. He began talking slowly.

"I know that we hardly know anything about each other. I don't have to start packing until after dinner. How about we take some time and just get to know each other?" He asked, tilting his head.

Rukia nodded, closing her book. She crossed her legs and tucked a blanket around her.

"So," Byakuya started, "You want to ask questions? Or just tell each other stories?" Rukia shrugged and so Byakuya continued talking. "I guess I'll just tell you a story and then I'll ask you a question. And it'll be up to you about what to do next." He leaned back on the couch, preparing himself.

"Both my parents are dead; I am an orphan. The same as you. But, I had caring grandparents who took me in." He smiled briefly at the mention of them. "My grandfather was strict, and always teaching me the ways of the Kuchiki's. My grandmother was always trying to convince him to teach me 'the other secrets of life', as she called them." He glanced at Rukia, his head resting against the back of the couch. "I never got to find out what she meant," He spoke softly, recalling memories from the past. Rukia couldn't speak. They were alike in so many ways; how had they gone on such different paths? To end up together in unbelievable circumstances. Rukia tried to wrap her mind around it, but couldn't. She focused on the rest of Byakuya's story.

"Once she died, my Grandfather became more strict, and I strayed less from his side. I became the perfect model of what they wanted a Kuchiki to be. However," Byakuya shut his eyes, "I couldn't ever live up to their expectations." Rukia's brow furrowed deeply, and she waited quietly for him to continue. He was much quieter as he spoke again, "They wanted me to continue doing what the past 27 Kuchiki's have done: become a lawyer." He laughed bitterly. "As if I could do that."

He looked over at her, "Even though I am on the side of justice, I know how the system works. There is no way that I would actually be helping the one on the right side of justice all of the time." He smirked, "I would be having to defend the guilty at times, and prosecute the innocent." He smiled a little smile before continuing, "I told them—very rudely if I recall correctly—that I would rather become a doctor than a lawyer. I would rather save people's lives than destroy them. They didn't take too kindly to that." Byakuya laughed at the memory. "And what of you, Rukia? What's a story about you?"

Rukia thought a moment, and then grinned, "I had an older sister once. I don't have many memories of her because she disappeared when I was very young. However, I remember her before she was kicked out of the orphanage. We would snuggle together, and she would tell me stories of how our lives would change once she got a job." She paused, her face contorting with grief, "She visited a few times, telling me about this new job of hers. And then, one day, she didn't return. I often wondered where she could've gone to, but then I always assumed that I would hear from her. But that never happened. I can only hope that she has a good life now." Rukia's face relaxed, and a sad smile covered up her extreme grief, "She worked hard for it. I have searched high and low for her, but she is nowhere to be found." Rukia looked into Byakuya's eyes, to see him staring at her with a warmth that enveloped her whole body.

She peered restlessly into his eyes, and he let her. He leaned forward slightly, not wanting to miss a single detail of all that was Rukia. He noticed how her breath hitched slightly, and her eyes fell to half-mast. She was surrendering her heart to him. He could hardly think, as they were so close. Their noses touched, and he could feel her breath against his lips. He didn't move from there. No, he would let her make the decision. He didn't want to be 'just another kiss'. No, he wanted to be the one that she wanted, and loved. Rukia could hardly stand the distance between them. What had this man done to her?

In a matter of weeks, he had managed to lower her defenses and almost convince her to fall in love again. _What the hell? _She thought. She leaned forward to close the gap between them. Byakuya's eyes widened as her lips pressed firmly against his. She pulled away far too soon, and looked away blushing. Byakuya tilted her head towards him with his hand, and pulled her face towards his once more. They kept the kiss chaste, and her heart was filled with butterflies. Rukia was blushing furiously when they broke apart, and Byakuya didn't know what to say. It seemed as if his wish was being granted; by the time they were to be married, Byakuya wouldn't allow any bad memories of Renji to remain.

He glanced up at the clock, and cursed angrily at the device. Rukia shook her head, still flushed. He looked up at her meaningfully, "I have to go, Rukia. But," He grinned, his smile sparkling like stars, "believe me when I say that I love you. And that I will come back for you." Rukia looked at her hands, and Byakuya realized that he needed to purchase her a ring.

"Also, Rukia, I am unsure as to how long I will be in town. The Kuchiki meeting may take up to a few days. Also, I have to go buy a few custom items, which may take another day or two." He looked at her apologetically, before handing her a phone again. "I have already bought this phone, simply to make any calls you may have to make. My number, as well as the Kurosaki's, and the prenatal doctor's are all presets in it. However, my advice would be not to call the Kurosaki's, until I can find out whether or not it is bugged." Rukia nodded her consent.

He looked down a little, "If you feel the urgent need to contact them, for any reason, calling once should be fine, but you would have to destroy the phone immediately afterwards. Throw it in the fireplace, would be the best suggestion." Rukia smiled, and threw her arms around Byakuya. He was still awkward with physical touch, so he just wrapped one arm around her and patted her back.

Rukia pulled away, and yanked his collar close to her. She whispered, "Come back soon, please. I'll miss you so much." This time Byakuya reached forward to sweep her lips in his. He deepened the kiss, understanding how kisses could be considered drugs. He pulled away after a minute or so, and pecked her once more, before gathering his jacket and shrugging it on.

"Byakuya!" Rukia said, as he walked out the door. He turned quickly.

"Yes?" Rukia grinned.

"Be safe, and come home soon!" Byakuya smiled and waved, and quickly started up the car. He wanted to get this meeting over with so that he could get to know Rukia better. Rukia leaned against the doorframe, feeling loneliness creep up on her.

_Just one call won't hurt_.. Rukia smiled when she thought of the Kurosaki's odd behaviors, and felt a pang of jealousy at how complete their family was. She picked up the phone and dialed their number once again. Rukia nearly broke into tears upon hearing Isshin's voice.

"Otou-san! It's been so long!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia-chan! Are you alright?" Isshin yelled, obviously concerned and excited to be hearing from his 'third daughter'. She chuckled.

"I'm fine, I just thought that you deserved an explanation to.. well.. everything." Isshin nodded, before realizing he needed to vocalize his nods.

"Erhm.. then.. Please continue."

Rukia took a deep breath. "As Ichigo told you, I was raped. However, when Byakuya and I arrived, I realized that I haven't had my regular cycles. I figured it would be good to.." Rukia's voice cracked, and she swallowed and continued, "To get it checked out. And I found out that I am pregnant. I am so sorry, Otou-san. I know that I've disappointed you, and.."  
"Do you really think I'd be disappointed in you?" Isshin said, in a surprisingly quiet and subdued voice. "It wasn't your fault, Rukia. No one can blame you for it. I just want to know if you're okay or not. And, I need to know if I need to kill Ichigo. Because I will if you want me to."

Rukia laughed, tears flowing out of her eyes, relief and sadness combined, creating a yearning feeling deep inside. "No, Otou-san. I didn't tell him about this.. I was too ashamed and afraid. I just told him that I was going to break up with him." Isshin was quiet for a moment.

"Are you going to tell him?" Isshin asked, cautiously.

"I'm not certain.." Rukia ventured quickly.

"Would you like me to tell him?" Isshin waited for a long moment before Rukia answered.

"That would be amazing, but please don't make him feel guilty. It wasn't his fault, and I didn't let him in on the full truth." Isshin smiled at Rukia's kindness.

"Well, Rukia. I hate to let you go, but unfortunately, I have an appointment to deal with. You know that you are always welcome here, right?" Rukia wiped away her tears and managed a watery smile.

"Of course, Otou-san. I'll let you go then. Ja ne!" Rukia let out a breath of relief, feeling lighter, that a burden was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Isshin hung up the phone, letting his demeanor shift to being serious and slightly angry. "So now you know, Ichigo." Ichigo slumped his shoulders; he heard the whole conversation.

* * *

A lone figure stood in the darkness of an alley, holding a laptop, and hacking into the cell service tower. It let out a howl of excitement when it traced the call to the Kurosaki's to an address. After letting Gin know, it would be all set. The mission would commence as planned.

* * *

**AN: Please review! Tell me what you thought of the twists, and who you think the 'mysterious figure' could be! Also, what do you think Ichigo will do now that he knows? (not that it's difficult to figure out, but still!) Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
